


Consider It Shore Leave

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-23
Updated: 2006-02-23
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:57:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8062729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: A simple day trip to an alien planet turns into a two and a half day odyssey for Crewman Cutler and Dr. Phlox. (05/18/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: If you're wondering how the Borcoosians can be 'born' old and die young, recall that the Iyaarans in Star Trek: TNG ("Liaisons" (ep. #7.2) ) are born in fully adult form. Extrapolate from there. Also, wasn't there something odd about Merlin from Arthurian legend, not to mention Mork from Ork? Nevertheless. As for the Denobulan ... Um, he's supposed to be something of a mystery, isn't he? I tried so hard to keep him in character ... Sigh. I think I covered all the bases.  
  
Spoilers: Dear Doctor  


* * *

"There. How does that look, crewman?" questioned Phlox as he finished the cosmetic alterations to her face. Cutler looked into a small mirror and smiled. 

"We look a lot alike now, you know." she said, reaching up to touch one of the facial ridges. She stopped short as Phlox began to say something. "I'll let them dry first." she assured him. 

The rest of the proposed away team was sitting around sickbay uncomfortably, waiting for their own prostheses to solidify and dry. 

"I suppose I am quite fortunate this time. I need only add some darker pigmentation and a few more lines here and there." said Phlox, gesturing for her to hold the mirror for him. 

"You'll blend in perfectly, I'm sure." said Cutler, smiling as she watched him work. The cosmetic application was certainly artistry, the best combination of both painting and sculpture. 

"I certainly hope so. These people unquestionably aren't ready to know about the existence of aliens." 

"Hey, doc, do you mind hurrying it up a little? It's going to be dawn down there soon." said Captain Archer, obviously having a very difficult time not touching his face, which was already beginning to itch. 

"Just a few more minutes, captain." 

 

The sun had yet to touch the horizon of the planet Borcoos when shuttlepod two landed in a wooded area only a few miles away from a village that was set amid a rolling patchwork of farmland and gently rolling hills dotted with undisturbed woodlands. Lieutenant Reed left the shuttlepod first and looked around before motioning 'all clear' to Captain Archer, Phlox, and Crewman Cutler. The four of them were dressed in close approximations of the native garb: long, flowing robes of various colors, belted at the waist, and knee-length cloaks with heavy hoods, worn thrown back across the shoulders. They were a sight to see in their motley garments. 

"It seems all right, sir." said Malcolm, looking around and taking out a tricorder. 

"Let's move out then." said the captain, adjusting his cloak. 

 

The village was almost early medieval in character. Most of the structures were wooden and ramshackle. Few were more than three stories high. The streets than ran between them were narrow dirt lanes that showed ample signs of ruts left by the wheels of heavy carts. Even in the early morning hours the village was bustling with activity. The four walked toward the center of the city and found it crowded with people setting up stalls and make-shift stores from which to sell produce and wares. 

"Market day, sir." whispered Malcolm, holding a universal translator inside his sleeve and allowing it to take in the sounds of language. 

"It's too bad we only managed to come up with a few coins of currency. We could probably take some very interesting souvenirs back with us." said Archer, thinking that Trip had been a genius in his duplication of the currency, which had been intended only for use in emergencies. 

"That we could." agreed Malcolm, looking at a rack of bronze spears that a Borcoosian was setting up nearby. "Just the thing to hang over my bunk." he thought longingly. 

"Why don't we mingle? Take in some of the culture?" suggested Phlox. 

"Of course." said Archer, smiling. 

"We should meet back at the edge of town around noon." said Malcolm. 

 

"Crewman Cutler and I would like to stay a few more hours, if you don't mind, captain. We haven't had a chance to sample the local cuisine." said Phlox at the scheduled meridian meeting. 

"That will be just fine, doctor. Lieutenant Reed and I are going back to the ship, but I'm sure an evening pick-up shouldn't present any problems. Can you be back at the landing area by, say, 19:00 tonight?" asked Archer. 

"That is most acceptable, captain." agreed Phlox. 

"Thank you, sir." said Cutler, grinning broadly. 

"Have a good time, but be careful." warned Malcolm seriously. 

"Of course, lieutenant." said Phlox before the group split up and went their separate ways. 

"They'll be fine." said Archer to his armory officer as they made their way back to the shuttle. 

 

Phlox and Cutler wandered aimlessly through the village for sometime before finding a small pub that also served a good meal. The tavern was dimly lit and rather empty. It was apparent that few people took their midday meal in such a place. Of course, Phlox was untroubled by this fact, but Crewman Cutler was a little nervous. 

"You know, we were told to be careful." said Cutler quietly. Phlox was still trying to make heads or tails of the menu. He glanced up and smiled. 

"Surely this place doesn't bother you." he said, looking very amused as he glanced around the quiet establishment. 

"Maybe a little." she admitted. 

"You should get out more, crewman." he said as a waiter approached. "What do you recommend?" he asked him pleasantly. 

 

"I think it was the equivalent of yak." Cutler told him as they left the pub and began to meander haphazardly through the village again. 

"Yak, crewman?" 

"An earth animal that primitive people once hunted and ate." 

"Yes, imagine it was something like that." he agreed good-naturedly. "I thought it was rather interesting." he added. 

Suddenly Cutler's communicator beeped. They ducked into a nearby alley to answer it. 

"Archer to landing party." 

"Landing party here, sir." 

"We have had an accident returning to the ship. Our trajectory was a bit off when Malcolm brought us in. Shuttlepod two and the shuttle bay have been damaged. It was a very rough landing." Archer told them. 

"Has anyone been injured, captain?" questioned Phlox. 

"No, luckily, no one was injured in the crash, but we won't be able to pick you two up at the scheduled time." 

"Understandable." said Phlox. 

"Let me level with you. Trip says that repairs will take forty-eight hours, minimum, with everyone working around the clock." 

"Two days, captain?" questioned Cutler. 

"Affirmative, crewman." 

"Don't worry, captain. I think we can handle things down here." Phlox assured him, glancing at Cutler, who was starting to look a little pale. 

"Good to hear, Phlox. I want you to check in regularly." 

"Understood." 

"And if you can, try to stay out of sight. Since you will be there for two days, people might start to ask questions. Do your best to see that they don't." 

"Of course, captain." answered Phlox, looking rather disappointed. 

"Good luck, you two. Archer out." 

Crewman Cutler tucked the communications device away and took a deep breath. She had only bargained for a day of sight-seeing. This was more than she expected and not necessarily in a good way. 

"Now what?" she questioned. 

"Don't worry, Elizabeth. Everything will be fine." 

 

"You sold your cloak?" she asked him as he returned from his excursion into the market place. 

"It wasn't easy, but we needed the money. No one really seemed to want it. And it was very nice article of clothing." 

"Aren't you afraid that you'll look out of place now?" 

"Not out of place, just poor." said Phlox, nodding toward a group of scruffy men without cloaks. "Now we just need a room at the local boarding house and a few provisions." 

"Boarding house?" 

"Ah, yes, we passed it this morning when we first entered the village. Or I presume it was a boarding house. We must go and see." said Phlox, smiling broadly. Unlike Cutler he was enjoying the adventure. It reminded him of his younger days on Denobula when he had traveled through the countryside often. It made him feel young and dauntless again. 

 

The room was small and lit chiefly by a lamp with an open flame. The bed looked lumpy, but passable, although it was unfortunate that the only room for rent contained just one bed. The proprietor had seemed reluctant to rent to Phlox, directing his inquiries primarily toward Crewman Cutler, despite the fact that Phlox had the currency. It was rather strange. 

"Do you want to open the shutters and air the room?" he asked Cutler as she stood, looking around the room rather incredulously. 

"Please." 

"I know it isn't - what do you say? - the Ritz, but it is rather homey in a way." 

"It's exactly what we need," she agreed, "but it's hardly the kind of place I expected to room in when I joined Star Fleet." 

Phlox chuckled pleasantly. Her attitude toward the situation was improving. The initial shock had worn off. 

"We still have places like this in provincial areas of my home world. Of course, they are a bit nicer. They have running water, the equivalent of electrical power, and air filtration systems. But in many ways, the rustic retreats of Denobula are much like this." he said, finally managing to pry the shutters open. 

"At least we have a view." said Cutler, joining Phlox at the window and admiring the fields and pastures that they could see from their second story window. 

"Indeed." 

 

"Do you have anything vegetarian?" asked Cutler late that evening as they sat in the pub. 

The waiter grunted in affirmation and took their indecipherable menus back to the kitchen with him. The saloon was more crowded than it had been earlier in the day. It was bustling with activity and noisy with conversation. 

"Good idea, crewman." said Phlox approvingly. He had been surprised that she had agreed to return to the establishment after the yak, or whatever it really had been. 

"I'm resourceful, doctor." she said with a smug little smile. 

"Is that your way of telling me that you want me to call you Elizabeth?" 

"Or Beth." 

"I like Elizabeth better." 

Cutler looked around and noticed that some of the pub's clientele were looking at them, possibly even staring. 

"I think we are starting to attract too much attention." she whispered. 

"Possibly." agreed Phlox. "We will simply have our meal and leave." 

"As opposed to ...?" 

"I had hoped to stay and watch the drinking behaviors of these people. It could prove to be quite fascinating." 

 

"Which side of the bed do you want?" asked Phlox as he took off his boots.   
Cutler was closing the shutters against the coolness of the night. 

"I though Denobulans only slept six days a year." 

"I need to rest. I have expended a lot of energy today. I must recoup it if I am to carry on so energetically tomorrow." he explained cheerfully. "Now, which side?" 

"It doesn't matter." she said, preoccupied as she struggled with the rusty bolt. 

"You don't mind sharing, do you?" he questioned. 

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" she chuckled, glancing over her shoulder. 

"Denobulans understand necessity." 

She pursed her lips and asked, "Oh?" 

"I have been told that there are arguments that human males can have with human females, which they cannot hope to win. Perchance, is this similar to one of them?" 

Cutler laughed and shook her head before telling him, "Just pick a side, Phlox." 

 

"Am I doing something to keep you awake?" Phlox asked as Crewman Cutler rolled over for the ninth time. 

"No, I'm just not used to sleeping on a lumpy mattress. The bunks on the Enterprise leave a lot to be desired, but at least they're ... consistent." 

"Just tossing and turning then?" 

"Exactly." 

"You're not worried or anxious, are you?" 

"Maybe a little." she admitted. "But not so much since you're here too." 

"Thank you, Elizabeth." 

"Don't mention it, Phlox." she chuckled, stifling a yawn. 

 

The sound of a communicator softly beeping awakened both Phlox and Cutler. He felt rather uncomfortable as he removed the arm that he had carelessly managed to wrap around her waist. Then he suddenly felt alarmed. 

"We neglected to check in last night!" he exclaimed. 

Cutler practically leapt from bed and dashed to where she had hung her cloak. She shivered in the cold air of the room. 

"Cutler here." she answered. 

"Is everything all right down there?" asked Captain Archer. 

"Everything is fine, sir." 

"Good, crewman." 

"How are the repairs coming, sir?" she inquired, sitting down on the bed with   
Phlox. 

"They're coming along just fine. We should be down to retrieve you on the day after tomorrow." he told her confidently. "You aren't having any trouble down there, are you, crewman, Phlox?" 

"No, captain, none at all. We've rented a room at the local inn. The room is so comfortable that we overslept." replied Phlox, glancing at the daylight streaming in through the cracks in the shutters. 

"I am glad to hear that, doc. I was starting to feel guilty about stranding the two of you down there." 

"No need for that, captain." said Phlox. 

"Just sit tight then and try to report in occasionally. Archer out." 

Cutler sighed as she put the communicator away. 

"He could have been really mad at us for not reporting in last night." she said, shaking her head. 

"Now, Elizabeth, Captain Archer is a reasonable man and a good officer. He recognizes that situations like this one are difficult and different from the structured life aboard ship. But, nevertheless, we should make more of an effort to check in at regular intervals." said Phlox moderately. 

 

"I have paid our rent through tomorrow night, so what we have left over, and it isn't much, we can spend on supplies. It would be more cost effective to eat in for the next day or so. It is rather unfortunate." Phlox told her as they walked from the boarding house toward the market place in the village center. 

"Not to mention that the captain wanted us to stay out of sight." she reminded him. 

"We could always go for a hike or something." suggested Phlox with a thoughtful look and a shrug. 

As they neared the market, which was not so busy as it had been on the previous day, Phlox gave the coins to Cutler. 

"They seem to prefer dealing with you." he said as she gave him a questioning look. 

"Really?" 

"Haven't you noticed?" 

"Not so much. I thought they were just being polite." 

 

"I think you did very well, Elizabeth." said Phlox, who was carrying a small burlap bag of foodstuffs. 

"I just hope that it's all edible." she replied, blushing ever-so-slightly at the compliment. 

"Trust me. It's all perfectly safe. It may not all be so palatable as the Yak, but it should not prove harmful." Phlox reassured her. 

As they walked along the road back to the boarding house, Cutler noticed a few passers-by discreetly looking them over. 

"People are still looking at us." she whispered. 

"Perhaps they are merely taking note of how pretty you look this morning, Elizabeth." 

"Come on, Phlox. The disguise isn't that good. Besides, look at my hair." she scoffed. 

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder. Isn't that a human saying of some sort? I like it very much." he told her. 

They stopped just a few meters from the inn and looked at one another for a moment. Phlox was uncertain how she would react to the compliment. Cutler wasn't sure if he was just kidding her, or if he was flirting. 

"Thank you." she said softly. He could see the uncertainty in her eyes. Human eyes were always very expressive. 

"I meant it." he said, adjusting his grip on the heavy bag of supplies. 

She glanced at the ground and said, "We should put those in the room." 

"Are you still in the mood for that hike? We should see a little of the countryside after all." 

"Sure." she said, managing a smile. 

 

They walked along the road until it passed by the forest eaves, at which point they left it and began to walk through the woods. It was the same wooded area where they had landed the day before, although it seemed as though almost a week had passed since then. 

"You like the outdoors." stated Phlox, watching her, tricorder in hand, stooping to take readings of a small insect. 

"Yes." she replied, watching the delicate bug flutter away. "Although, I have ordinarily experienced it in a more controlled way." 

"How so?" 

"Surrounded by technology." she said as they continued walking. 

"You still have some technology here." 

"It isn't the same." 

"I suppose not." 

"You like the outdoors too." she accused jokingly. 

"I like things that are rare and different. The outdoors, even small unsullied places such as this little forest, are becoming increasingly rare throughout the galaxy. More sentient races are moving from agrarianism, from caring for the land, toward industrialization and toward space. No one cares for nature anymore. I have seen it on my world, on Vulcan, and on yours. I imagine this place will be much as they are in a thousand years, if not sooner." he said, rambling as he spoke. 

"Now that's depressing." said Cutler. 

"Perhaps." he agreed. 

"One might suppose too that there are places were life is just beginning, that will remain untouched for thousands of years to come." 

"Or until they are colonized or exploited commercially." 

"Come on, Phlox. You're scaring me. Why so cynical?" 

"I loved the outdoors as a young Denobulan. In my lifetime my people have lost so much. Forests, fields, beaches." 

"I suppose then we should just enjoy what we have while we can." said Crewman Cutler as they stepped out of the forest, finding themselves on the top of an outcropping that overlooked a rocky valley through which a noisy stream ran.   
As they paused there, admiring the beauty of the alien landscape, Phlox slipped his arm around her shoulders and said, "Thank you, Elizabeth." 

"Don't mention it." she answered, putting an arm around him and allowing him to pull her close as they stood looking out over the valley. 

"Do you want to go back to the boarding house now?" he asked softly. 

"No, I think we should stay here a while longer." 

 

They were both quiet for a long time after they returned from the hike. It was an awkward silence. He did not know what to tell her. If she were a Denobulan woman, he would owe her an apology. But she was not Denobulan and she did not seem to want an apology. She wasn't certain exactly what had happened. They had stood on the edge of cliff, arms around each other for what felt like hours, and then they had walked back to the boarding house, holding hands of all things.   
Cutler watched him carefully scanning their food with the tricorder. It was busy work. It was an excuse to be doing something. Everyone now and then he glanced up at Elizabeth where she was reclining on the bed, rubbing her boot-pinched feet. She looked preoccupied. Was she uneasy? No, she looked fine. She looked beautiful. Phlox blinked and turned his attention back to the lumpy gray vegetable. Was it just the disguise? Did he have feelings toward her because of the way she looked? He almost laughed aloud, masking the sound with a dry cough. Certainly not, he decided. It wasn't the make-up; it was her. 

"Are you all right?" they asked in unison, Cutler looking up from her feet and Phlox looking up from his tricorder. 

They laughed for several minutes until he put the tricorder down and joined Cutler, taking a seat on the bed next to her. 

"I feel as though I should say something about how I feel about you, Elizabeth, but I'm not sure how well that would go over. Would you advise for or against it?" he asked her. 

"For, but I was kind of thinking the same thing." she said. 

Phlox cleared his throat and said, "I like you very much, Elizabeth Cutler. I know we decided to be friends, but I'm having second thoughts now. I want us to be more than friends, if that's what you want." 

"That's exactly what I want too." 

He took a deep breath and said, "I love you, Elizabeth." 

Phlox almost expected her to take exception to the bold declaration, but then she leaned closer to him and kissed him. He found himself returning her kiss, rather clumsily at first, but more passionately as he realized that it was something they both wanted. 

A sudden bleeping from her cloak caused them both to jerk away from each other in surprise, and in fear of being caught. They both laughed as she pulled out the communicator. 

"Cutler here." she answered, trying to contain her laughter. 

"Is there something wrong with your communicator, crewman?" asked Lieutenant Reed. He sounded rather annoyed. 

"No, sir." she replied. 

"It has been six hours since your last contact." 

"I didn't realize that the captain wanted reports in such short intervals, sir." she stammered. 

"We just returned from a hike, Lieutenant Reed. I assure you, we were planning to report in very soon." clarified Phlox. 

"A hike, doctor?" questioned Malcolm, annoyance subsiding. 

"We wanted to have a look at the local flora and fauna." said Phlox. 

"That's fine then. Just be sure to check in more often." 

"Of course, sir." said Cutler, biting her lip to keep the laughter inside. 

"Thanks, crewman. Reed out." 

They laughed long and hard after she turned the communicator off. 

"Leave it to Malcolm Reed to spoil a really romantic moment." said Cutler, wiping her eyes and smiling. 

"Mister Reed certainly has a bizarre sense of timing." agreed Phlox, reaching out and cautiously touching her hair. 

"What will happen when we return to the ship?" she asked, touching his hand. He didn't flinch. He just sighed softly and frowned. 

"I haven't had time to think about it." 

"You could always scan a few more vegetables." she suggested humorously. 

"You knew I was doing that just to have time to think things through?" 

"Something like that." 

"We still have twenty-four hours to answer any questions." he told her. 

"Good enough." she said, leaning toward him and kissing him again. There was no awkwardness this time. 

 

It felt good just to hold someone in his arms again. It had been a long time since he left his wives behind on Denobula. None of them had been very affectionate, even in private. They were all prim and proper Denobulan women. He had been fond of them, after a fashion. None of them compared to Elizabeth. Or rather, how he felt about the young and rather attractive crewman. That was where the comparison should be made. 

"I love you." he said quietly into her ear. He needed to say it just as much as she wanted to hear it. 

She whispered those words softly in return and touched the arm that he had tightly around her waist. It was already evening, and the room was growing dark. 

"Regrets?" Phlox asked. 

"None. And you?" 

"Likewise." 

He kissed her neck and slowly sat up in bed. It creaked as he reached for his robe, which was lying on the floor. 

"Do you want anything to eat, Elizabeth?" he asked as he got dressed. 

She smiled at him and said, "I suppose that would be nice. Do you want me to light the lamp?" 

"Please." 

She put her robe back on and combed her fingers through her hair before going to the lamp, which was on a stand in the corner. A packet of match-like objects was lying next to the stand. She required several attempts to light the lamp. 

"Do you have an answer yet?" she asked Phlox, sitting down on the floor and picking up a vegetable. 

"I still haven't had time to think." 

"No, I suppose not." 

"I have a suggestion." he said, taking a bite of one of the vegetables. It reminded him of a raw potato, which was not terribly pleasant. 

"Let's hear it then." 

"You don't have to answer right away." 

Cutler's heart skipped a beat at his cautious warning, but she simply said, 

"Okay." 

"Why don't we get married?" 

She just looked at him for a moment, setting her dinner down on the burlap bag. He looked half expectant, half afraid. He was serious. She couldn't say anything. 

"You don't have to answer." Phlox reassured her for a second time. 

"Would you be insulted if I wanted to sleep on it? This has been rather fast, and I don't know if I'm ready to make a commitment like that." she told him when she found the words. 

"I must agree there. On Denobula the courting ritual is much more complex and takes a great deal of time." 

"Speaking of your extended family ..." 

"We could be married here. It would not be a Denobulan wedding." 

"So I'm not obligated to marry two other guys?" 

"Well, I hardly call it obligated." 

"I was kidding, Phlox." 

He looked very relieved when she said that. The surprise caused by his request was beginning to dissipate slowly. 

"So we will sleep on it?" he asked. 

"I think that would be best." 

"We should contact the Enterprise after dinner." 

"But we won't mention ..." 

"Of course not. It is a private matter." Phlox assured her. 

 

"Archer here. How are things down on the planet?" the captain inquired affably, glad to see that his officers were finally following the established protocol. 

"Fine, sir. Couldn't be better." said Crewman Cutler. 

"Malcolm said that the two of you went on a hike today." 

"Yes, sir. We took some tricorder scans of a few plants and insects. It was very interesting." said Cutler. 

"Anything else, crewman, doc?" 

"I scanned some vegetables." offered Phlox. 

"You don't say? Are you bringing any of them back with you?" 

"No, captain, I am afraid that we will probably be eating them all." 

"Good. You should both be sure to get plenty to eat and plenty of rest while you're down there. Consider it shore leave, but be careful too." 

"Yes, sir." 

"Archer out." 

 

"Is it morning already?" asked Crewman Cutler, yawning. Phlox had awakened her with a soft kiss on the forehead. 

"For better or for worse." he shrugged. 

She gave him an odd look and asked, "In sickness and in health?" 

The reference was lost on the Denobulan. Cutler simply shook her head and stretched. 

"I have inquired about bathing. There is a basin on the first floor that can be filled manually by buckets from a well. Do you want a bath?" 

"That would be great, but do you want to talk first?" 

"They will be coming for us this evening. Maybe we should." 

"What would we do if we got married and one of us were posted to another ship?" 

"Technically, I'm not a Star Fleet officer. I simply wouldn't go." 

"And me?" 

"You want to cross every bridge before we come to it? Wouldn't that take some of the fun out of it? Life and love are both meant to be adventures, aren't they?" 

"Fair enough." she conceded. 

"Was that your biggest concern?" 

"One of them." 

"Then you really do love me." 

"Did you have doubts?" 

"Every man has his doubts." 

"So do we find a parson or a justice of the peace?" 

"I think we would want the second one." 

 

As they wandered through the village for sometime that morning, Cutler realized that the place had come to see less alien. It was becoming familiar to them, like a place often visited. Every so often they stopped a resident to ask where to find the local 'justice of the peace'. It was sometime before they asked the right person, who pointed them toward a building on the town square that was partially made of stone. 

It was musty inside the structure, which Cutler found analogous to a town hall or an old-fashioned courthouse back on earth, both symbols of by-gone days. She couldn't decide exactly which one it was most like. A young man was seated at a table at the far end of a long hallway with many doors. He slowly stood up as they approached him. 

"We want to be married." Cutler told him, smiling. 

He frowned, or rather, he scowled at her and turned toward Phlox. 

"How old are you?" 

"We are both adults, I assure you." Phlox told him, glancing at Crewman Cutler. 

"He must think I'm robbing the proverbial cradle." he thought to himself. 

"Wait here." he told them tersely, leaving the desk and disappearing through a door. 

"I think this might be a mistake." said Cutler quietly, grasping Phlox's hand. 

"You know, I have a bad feeling about this too." he agreed. 

Suddenly three men in soldierly costume and the justice of the peace burst through one of the doors. Phlox acted quickly, placing himself between the men and Crewman Cutler. 

"Stand aside." ordered one of the soldiers. 

"Not until you tell me what's going on here." said Phlox, drawing himself up to his full height. 

"What she is doing is not permissible. You do not have to protect her. No harm will come to you, lad. Just step aside." said the local magistrate, grasping Phlox by the arm and forcefully pulling him out of the way. 

"Phlox!" cried Cutler as two of the soldiers seized her. 

"Elizabeth!" he yelled back, fighting the grasp of the judge, who was assisted by the third soldier. 

 

They dragged Crewman Cutler through one of the doors and down a dark passage. She struggled until the sound of Phlox calling after her became inaudible. Then she went willingly, quietly, defeated. She could not hope to over-power the soldiers. 

They shoved her roughly into a cell and closed the iron bars behind her. A lock fell into place. Then the soldiers walked away with measured steps, leaving her in the darkness and silence of the prison cell. She took a seat on a low wooden bunk. What had just happened? They walked into the office of the local justice of the peace, whom they presumed could perform some kind of marriage ceremony for them. He took one look at the two of them and then ... soldiers? It was so senseless! They hadn't done anything. 

She reached into her robe and pulled out the communicator. They had not even searched her. That was most fortunate. 

"Cutler to Enterprise." she said beginning to sniffle. She wiped her eyes and bit her lip. Today was supposed to be happy. She should be getting married. But, no, she was sitting in a dark prison cell while her betrothed was ... where? What was happening to Phlox? 

 

"How old are you, son?" the judge had asked for the seventh time. 

Phlox was seated in a chair behind a desk in another room. They had given him water to drink and offered him what he presumed to be candy. A soldier was guarding the door, but it didn't feel like an ordinary interrogation. 

"I could give you a number, but the calendar used by my people would mean very little to you." said Phlox with some annoyance. "Now where have you taken my companion?" he asked heatedly. 

The judge patted his hand and just shook his head, saying, "Poor boy! What has that evil woman done to you?" 

"That woman is going to be my wife." said Phlox, snatching his hand away. 

"Why don't you tell us your name? So we can find your parents. I know you aren't from this province, but surely we could do something to locate them. I'm certain they are very worried about you." 

"I don't have any parents." said Phlox, unable to come up with a more creative response. 

"An orphan! How tragic!" said the judge. The soldier at the door just shook his head. 

"I am consider of age among the people of my province." 

"I find that unlikely, son." 

"Where have you taken my fiancÃ©e?" 

"The woman who brought you here is being detained." 

"It is expected that we will return to our own country soon. I demand that she be released." 

The judge sighed and said, "Now, do you really want me to do that?" 

"Yes, please release us both." 

"You are rather insistent. That is most unusual for a boy of your age, especially in a situation like this." he said, shaking his head. 

"Guard, get a doctor for me. I have some questions that he can help me to answer." 

"I am a doctor!" exclaimed Phlox. 

"It is a noble calling. Perhaps when you're older." 

With that Phlox took a deep breath and sighed. It was obviously no use arguing with this man, who, as strange as it seemed, all too apparently regarded him as nothing more than a child. 

 

"Archer here, crewman. Is everything all right down there?" asked the voice of the captain. 

"No, it's not!" she said, struggling to maintain her composure. 

"Crewman?" 

"You are going to so angry, sir." she said, biting back a sob. 

"Spit it out, Cutler." 

"I am ... in a prison cell. They have taken Phlox somewhere else." 

"Maybe you should tell me how you got into the prison cell, crewman." 

"You aren't going to like the answer, sir." 

"Crewman ..." 

"Phlox and I were going to get married, sir." 

There was complete silence on the other end of the line for a few seconds.   
Cutler thought she heard someone else, maybe Hoshi, quietly hiss, "Oh, shit!" in the background. 

"You were right, crewman. Never tell me anything you think I won't like again." 

"I'm sorry, sir." she said, hiccuping. 

"We can't send anyone down by shuttlepod for another four hours, bare minimum. Are either of you injured?" 

"I'm fine, sir, but I don't know where they've taken Phlox or what they're doing to him." 

"Calm down, crewman. Do your captures have hostile intentions?" 

"I don't know, sir. I can't even figure out why I've been incarcerated." 

"Well, crewman, try to get the answer to some of these questions and then report in again. There isn't much we can do from this end." 

"But, sir?" 

"Crewman, I hate to tell you this, but you've gotten into this situation, and it might be up to you to get out of it." 

"I understand, sir, and I'm ... sorry." 

"I know, crewman. Archer out." 

 

Every member of the bridge crew was looking at Jonathan Archer as Hoshi closed the communications channel. 

"You know, I actually thought they were going to spend two days down there without getting into any trouble or causing any incidents." sighed Captain Archer. 

"Sir, what are we going to do about getting our people back?" asked Lieutenant Reed, regarding the situation with far great gravity. 

"Someone tell Trip to speed up those repairs. I think we may be sending down a second away team soon." 

"Should I prepare a security detail, sir?" asked Malcolm. 

"Have some of your people on stand-by. We just might need them." 

 

The sound of footsteps in the corridor caused Crewman Cutler to tuck her tricorder away quickly. She had been analyzing the lock of her cell. It was a very simple locking mechanism, which unfortunately required a key to open it. As the footsteps neared Cutler held her breath in anticipation. 

It was a woman in garb very similar to that of the soldiers who had placed her in the cell. She carried with her a covered tray and crude clay jug. 

"Step away from the bars." the woman commanded her. 

It was senseless to disobey, so Cutler stepped backward until her back was against the far wall of the prison cell. The woman passed both the tray and jug through the bars of the cell. 

"Why I am being held here?" asked Crewman Cutler. 

"You do not know or you do not understand?" 

"Both, I suppose." 

"Inconceivable." the guard muttered. "The boy you were with was not of age." she said more loudly. 

"But he is older than I am." protested Cutler. 

"I find that unlikely. I saw the boy briefly when the doctor was summoned." 

"Doctor? Is he all right?" 

The guard narrowed her eyes and asked, "What do you care?" 

"I was going to marry him." 

"You are certainly freakish. I am amazed that people like you still exist in this day and age." 

"Just answer a question for me. What will be done with him?" 

"Possibly he will be sent home to his parents if they can be found." 

"And me?" 

"I hope they let you rot down here, you old pervert." she told Cutler before walking away. 

 

"So let me get this straight, crewman. They think you're old and Phlox is young? And they have imprisoned you for corrupting a minor?" questioned Captain Archer. The amusement value of what she told him wasn't lost on the captain or the bridge crew. 

"Perhaps I should have told her to be careful." murmured T'Pol at her station, recalling a warning that she had given Phlox several months earlier. 

"Yes, sir, and I don't think they have any intention of letting me go." said Crewman Cutler. 

"You don't have much faith in Phlox, crewman, especially considering you were going to marry him a couple of hours ago." said Lieutenant Reed from his station. 

The captain scowled at him silently, but said, "Malcolm has a point, crewman. It may be up to him to prove your innocence. Does he have a communicator?" 

"No, sir, he only has the extra UT and a tricorder." 

"Sit tight for a couple more hours, crewman. We should be able to send a rescue party sometime tonight, if all else fails." 

"Tonight?" 

"We need the cover of darkness. It seems that no one has quite the same skill at applying cosmetics as the good doctor." 

"I understand, sir." 

"Good, Archer out." 

 

"He could be a prodigy, your honor, but I personally believe that he is much older than he looks." said the local physician after a lengthy examination and an enlightening conversation with Dr. Phlox. 

"Have you ever known this sort of thing to happen before?" asked the judge. 

"Frankly, if it were some sort of birth defect, one would expect it to be accompanied by mental deficiency, but he is very intelligent, knowledgeable, and rather witty. It doesn't make any sense." said the doctor, shaking his head.   
"Whether it makes sense or not, if he is of the age of majority, then I have no cause to hold the woman or him." 

"Even if he doesn't appear to be, I would stake my reputation as a physician that this man is substantially older than he seems." 

"That's good enough for me. I will have them released." 

 

"Elizabeth?" asked a quiet voice from somewhere faraway. 

She was dozing on the cot in the prison cell, waiting for something to happen. She had been alone in the dark for several hours since the guard had brought her the unpalatable meal and she had reported in to the Enterprise. 

"Elizabeth? Are you all right? It's me." said the voice. 

The sound of the cell door opening with a loud clang awakened her. Phlox was standing there with the justice of the peace and her guard. 

"Phlox?" she questioned. Crewman Cutler was dizzy with relief as she stood. 

"You are free to go. We are sorry for the misunderstanding." said the judge with a slight bow. 

"We should be on our way." Phlox told her, putting a guiding arm around Cutler, who was still a little dazed. 

"I don't understand." she whispered. 

"They realized their error. We are free to leave." he reassured her. 

"Good." she said, smiling. 

 

"Landing party to Enterprise." said Phlox into the communicator. They had walked rather briskly out of town and to the clearing where the shuttlepod had landed days earlier. 

"Archer here. Is that you, Phlox?" 

"Affirmative, captain. We have managed to wrap up everything down here. Elizabeth ... Crewman Cutler and I are ready for transportation back to the ship." 

Cutler just caught the sound of stifled, muted chuckling on the bridge. 

"The shuttlepod is on stand-by as we speak. It will be at your location in about half an hour." 

"Thank you, captain. That should be most satisfactory." 

"So did you do it, Phlox?" asked the captain after a brief pause. 

Phlox looked perplexed and questioned, "Did I do what, captain? I didn't think I was accused of anything." 

"Did you marry Crewman Cutler?" 

The doctor looked down at Elizabeth, who was sitting with her back against a tree, and said, "No, I did not." 

"I had to explain our situation." Cutler whispered, smiling and shrugging. 

"I'm sorry to hear that, doc. It would have been quite a story." chuckled Captain Archer. 

"I think this will make quite a story, even without the two of us getting married." 

"Yeah, but we're going to have to talk about this when back aboard ship, doc. When members of my crew are told to stay out of trouble, I expect them to do just that." 

"Technically, sir, we were told to be careful." 

"Nevertheless, we are going to have a conversation when you get up here." 

"Understood." 

"Archer out." 

Phlox and Cutler looked at one another and just shook their heads. 

"I never thought it would end up like this." she sighed. 

"Elizabeth," said Phlox, sitting down next to her and looking up at the stars that were beginning to twinkle above them, "I don't think this has turn out all that bad." 

"You didn't sit in a prison cell all day." she muttered jokingly. "This incident may wind up my record." she added more somberly. 

"We didn't disobey any direct orders. Not only that, but we avoided any cultural contamination so far as we know." he told her. "Cheer up. We're going home." 

 

Lieutenant Reed looked pleased to see them as they climbed aboard the shuttlepod. It was in the air again within a minute. Reed wasn't one to waste time. 

"The pair of you have caused considerable distress with your escapade today." the armory officer told them a bit sullenly. 

"That was not our intention, I assure you." said Phlox. 

"Well, nonetheless, I wouldn't want to in your shoes once we're back aboard the Enterprise." said Reed with shrug. 

 

Captain Archer and two security officers were waiting for them in the shuttle bay. Crewman Cutler felt her stomach lurch when she saw them. 

"A welcoming committee, captain?" asked Phlox, surprised and a little defensive. 

"Consider it a formality, doctor." said Archer. He turned to the security officers and said, "Crewman Cutler is to be confined to quarters until further notice." 

"Sir?" squeaked Cutler. 

One of the security officers motioned for her to come along. It was not a suggestion. 

"Phlox, we are going to have a nice long talk in my ready room." 

"Sir, I must protest. Is it not protocol to present charges when a crewman is confined to quarters?" 

"Chalk it up to captain's prerogative, doc. Follow me." said Archer with a lop-sided smile. 

"Would you care for something to drink, doctor?" asked Archer, taking a bottle of wine and two glasses from a cabinet. 

"Please." said Phlox. 

"It's one of the best bottles that Chef had available." Archer told him as he poured. 

"I will keep that in mind as I drink it, captain." 

After a few minutes of quiet, meditative sipping, Jonathan Archer sigh aloud and asked, "Do you want to tell me what happened down there?" 

"Some of it is of a very personal nature." 

"I don't need details, just the gist." 

"Elizabeth and I fell in love. We decided to get married. We didn't have enough information on the biology and culture of the Borcoosians. It was very strange. It seems that they must look old when they are young and look young when they are old, captain." 

"I can see how problems might arise." commented Archer. "So the two of you are in love?" he questioned. 

"Yes, captain." 

"You were only down there two days. Isn't that kind of ... sudden?" 

"Two and a half days really, but I see your point, captain." 

"Do you still want to go through with it?" 

"If Elizabeth were willing, I would certainly renew my consent." 

"You think she has changed her mind then?" 

"She spent the better part of today in a dark and dingy prison cell. Now she is confined to her quarters. I would hardly blame her if she had a change of heart." 

"Do you have a dress uniform, doctor?" 

Phlox looked very puzzled by the question and answered, "No, sir, I don't even have a regular Star Fleet uniform." 

"Well, if you're going to get married tomorrow morning, you really should have a dress uniform. We should see the quartermaster right away." said Jonathan, refilling both their glasses. 

"Surely you can't be serious!" 

"You have reservations?" 

"No, that's not it all. I thought you disapproved." 

"Doc, you should know me better than that by now. Disapproved? Disappointed is more like it. You didn't invite me to the wedding. What happened serves you both right." laughed Captain Archer. 

"Thank you, captain. This will mean a lot to Elizabeth, once the shock of it wears off." 

The captain came to his feet and drained his glass before telling the Denobulan,   
"I would get some rest if I were you. And you can't see Crewman Cutler until the wedding. I think it would be bad luck, and it would ruin the surprise." 

 

She barely slept at all that night. At first she had cried because she was confined to quarters, lonely, and imagining the dreadful dressing-down the captain must have given Phlox. Then she waited, feeling certain that someone would come to take her in hand as well. But the doors never opened, the chime never made that horrible little noise that it makes. She had fallen asleep still wearing the long robe she had worn on Borcoos. 

It was morning when the sound of someone at the door awakened her with a jolt and a rush of panic. Sub-commander T'Pol walked inside. She seemed more disapproving and stern than usual. 

"Crewman Cutler, your presence will be required on the bridge in one hour. You should make yourself presentable and put on your dress uniform." T'Pol informed her icily. "I suggest that you look your best, crewman." she added. 

"Of course." said Crewman Cutler weakly. 

The sub-commander turned on her heel and immediately left. 

"Is this going to be a court martial? Am I going to be drummed out of the service? Can they do that?" she asked herself. 

 

She looked like a cadet on graduation day when her security escort arrived. It was a tight-lipped Malcolm Reed, arrayed in his dress uniform as well. He seemed to admire her for a moment before marching her from the junior officers' quarters to the lift. 

"What's going to happen?" she asked, her teeth chattering as they waited for the lift. 

"I wouldn't be surprised if he threw the book at you, crewman." said Malcolm, matter-of-fact. 

Cutler gulped as they stepped onto the lift. 

 

But when the doors opened and Lieutenant Reed gracefully offered her his arm, Crewman Cutler nearly fainted. 

The tune of the 'Wedding March' began playing over the comm system as they stepped out of the lift. Captain Archer was sitting in the captain's chair, holding an old tome of Naval and Maritime Regulations in his lap. Phlox was standing in front of the view screen with one hand clasped behind his back and the other nervously tugging at the collar of a Star Fleet issue dress uniform. The rest of the bridge crew were at their stations, including Hoshi, who was responsible for the music. Lieutenant Reed walked her to her place next to Phlox, turned her to face the captain, and took up his station. 

"Time honored tradition allows the captains of naval vessels certain privileges, but few duties are more happily performed than the one I am allowed to perform here today." said Captain Archer, smiling as he opened the book. 

Phlox caught Crewman Cutler as her knees buckled. He supported her until she was steady on her feet again. 

"Shall I continue, crewman?" asked the captain. 

She could only nod mutely. 

"We are all here this morning to celebrate the marriage of Dr. Phlox, our chief medical officer, and Crewman Elizabeth Cutler, an able member of this ship's crew. If anyone knows a reason why these two should not be married, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." 

Everyone immediately looked at Sub-commander T'Pol, who arched an eyebrow and said, "I have been told not to say anything at this point in the ceremony." 

"Anyone else?" 

"I object to them trying to do this without all of us. Does that count?" asked Trip from the engineering station. 

"Hearing no serious objections" coughed Captain Archer. "Crewman Elizabeth Cutler, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?" he asked her, reading the vows carefully. 

Phlox couldn't help, but to wince at the words. There was a faint echo of something Cutler had said on Borcoos in them. Humans considered weddings joyous occasions. What was all of this about poverty and sickness? Then he looked at Elizabeth, who was smiling so widely than her eyes were beginning to well with tears, and smiled too. Well, at least humans knew what they were getting into. Marriage was often a bumpy ride. This was fair warning. 

"I do." she answered. 

"Dr. Phlox, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?" 

"I find those terms acceptable." said Phlox with a firm nod. 

Captain Archer looked at him and at the outline of the ceremony in the antiquated book of maritime law. 

"You're supposed to say 'I do'." Crewman Cutler whispered in her soon-to-be husband's ear. 

"But that's what you said." 

"It's part of the ceremony." 

A few members of the bridge were trying hard not to laugh, except Commander Tucker, who was laughing. 

"I do." said Phlox with a quirky smile. 

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." said Captain Archer, closing the book. 

"In front of the crew, sir?" questioned Phlox. 

Archer could not help but to think, "Maybe we should have gone over this with him beforehand." 

"Yeah, lay one on her!" urged Commander Tucker, giving probably the best response possible. 

Phlox shrugged, turned to his bride, and did as the commander suggested. They kissed until the clapping of the bridge crew intruded upon the moment. 

"Come on, you guys. There will be plenty of time for that later. Right now, Chef has a wedding reception set up in the mess hall." announced Captain Archer, grinning from ear to ear. "I hear he has a cake down there and everything." he added. 

As the bridge crew filed into the lift, Phlox asked Cutler, "Was it the wedding you envisioned? Hoshi says that women think a lot about these things." 

"It was better than any wedding I have ever imagined." 

"Even after the trials and tribulations leading up to it?" 

"Especially." 

"I'm glad to know that, crewman." 

"Are you, doctor?" she asked, laughing and kissing him again before the lift doors closed.


End file.
